The Vice Captain's Duty
by KiraSupporter
Summary: Byakuya twists the fate of many in unexpected ways when he intercepts Rukia’s orders to investigate hollow activity in Karakura Town Japan. AU RenjixIchigo


Title: The Vice Captain's Duty

Author: KS

Pairing: RenjixIchigo

Warnings: AU retelling. BL. Future rampant sexing. Mature language. Unbeta'd by any person other than the author (apologies for any mistakes).

Summary: Byakuya twists the fate of many in unexpected ways when he intercepts Rukia's orders to investigate hollow activity in Karakura Town Japan.

Disclaimer: Since this obviously isn't how Bleach happens just from episode 1, then KS obviously doesn't own it.

-

-

-

"Out of the question."

Ukitake Jyuushiro was caught by a blink.

"Out of the question?" he echoed the captain seated before him, and received a nod from the man, quick and precise with no waste of effort to be criticized.

"Rukia is an insufficient choice for such an assignment. The skills of an unranked, unseated officer, _untested_ skills at that – "

Ukitake did dare to interrupt Kuchiki Byakuya, as a very senior captain and a man who had grown accustomed to handling Kuchikis.

"Rukia's level of skill gives me no concern," he said.

He took a sip of his tea, breathing in the vapors wafting from the cup as he lowered it from his lips. Captain Kuchiki had yet to touch the cup that had been set before him, even for politeness' sake. That a Kuchiki's business could not be interrupted for standing on ceremony was a significant thing. He was regarding Ukitake with the same cool expression that he always wore, which a less observant man might have mistaken as indicative of boredom, but Ukitake had already noted the steel of his gaze.

"Her skills," he continued, "are merely _officially_ untested, but her time with Kaien satisfies me. I have no objection to – "

"It gives me concern," he was interrupted in turn. "_I_ have an objection, Captain Ukitake, and I would not hesitate to make that objection officially, if you insist upon sending Rukia."

Ukitake sighed as he digested the threat.

Byakuya did have the authorization, as well as the social clout, to submit a complaint to Yamamoto for impartial judgment. The complaint, given Rukia's delicate circumstances as an unseated officer of the 13th, could not be immediately or entirely dismissed as groundless. There would be an investigation of the claims that would halt the entire business that Ukitake was responsible for conducting.

While Byakuya was every bit as aware as Ukitake of his sister's capabilities, he would certainly dispute them, as he had done in the past. In the past, Ukitake had been yielding, more so than the captains and their seated officers of most any other division would be, which was the very reason that Kuchiki Rukia had been entrusted into his care when Byakuya removed her from the Academy – unbefitting a Kuchiki as it was.

Ukitake liked the rather lonely young woman, worse off now that she had lost the significant mentor she'd possessed in Shiba Kaien. He respected her and as her captain it was his job to promote her as much as it was to honor his word to Byakuya and protect her. It was a difficult dance that he preformed in attempting to please the both of them. A dance that would have been far easier if either Rukia or Byakuya would actively pursue a closer relationship with the other.

He had every capability of fighting Byakuya's objections, he could prove the Kuchiki girl's skill, but the need for haste in this matter was paramount.

"This is an issue which must be handled immediately, Captain Kuchiki. I would appreciate your cooperation so that proceedings will not be halted for any reason."

"You will not have that, my senior," Byakuya denied. "Rescind Rukia's orders."

"I have no other available means of fulfilling – "

Ukitake attempted a calm protest.

A lie. He had other subordinates to whom the orders could be handed – his fourth seat, for instance, had nothing pressing – and Byakuya, as a Captain, was well aware of easily the priority of duties could be shifted on a demand. He would not, however, call Ukitake a liar.

"Then transfer this mission to my division. My Vice Captain will be available."

Ukitake set down his cup.

"Your Vice Captain?" he repeated in some surprise. "I was unaware that you had acquired a new one."

Byakuya had been functioning without a lieutenant for several months. His third seat was not qualified enough to rise to the position, but had been temporarily performing the duties.

"Abarai Renji," said Byakuya. "Former 4th officer of 11th squad. Former unranked member of – some other squad, Aizen's, if I recall correctly."

Ukitake was left with no doubts that Byakuya wasn't recalling correctly.

"His skill should prove sufficient for this."

Ukitake's eyebrows raised of their own accord to hear that Kuchiki Byakuya was willingly cooperating with the appointment of any former member of the unruly 11th to his division.

"He can't even be sworn in as your lieutenant yet, Byaykuya!" he replied. "Have you even met him?"

Ukitake could question the capabilities of a vice captain as long as he did not imply that he was questioning the capability of Byakuya's division as a whole. Byakuya's eyebrow that rose to match his was a sign that Byakuya might very well infer such an implication – questioning one's subordinates was a mere step away from questioning their superior – if Ukitake pressed the issue too hard.

"Briefly," the man said. "He satisfies me. His ceremonial appointment may be placed on hold pending his return, as his official one has already been made – Hinamori of the 5th and Kira of the 6th have been decided to induct him, and Madarame of the 11th to relinquish him when that time comes."

Byakuya did almost grimace at the final name he uttered – he only spoke it to prove he knew his business – but he maintained his cool composure. Ukitake was still uncertain how Abarai fit into his esteem, but at least he was assured that Byakuya had not mellowed on the 11th. The man had principles.

And it was not unlike the 6th Squad's Captain to put a new edition straight to work.

"Very well," Ukitake agreed, though reluctantly, his only objections standing refuted as they were.

"A mission for your new lieutenant, Captain Kuchiki."

He did not sound bitter saying it because Ukitake was infamously 'nice,' but he felt for Rukia all the same.

He watched Byakuya rise with a nod of satisfaction and a perfunctory bow. The Division 6 Captain's back was almost completely turned before Ukitake said, "And what reason should I give to Rukia?"

Byakuya paused, but did not turn back again.

"Give whatever reason you prefer for requiring her presence more desperately, Captain Ukitake," he said. "As long as my name is not implicated, of course. Excuse me for going first."

Ukitake frowned as Byakuya withdrew.

"There is no reason that can satisfy my scruples, however," he said.

-

-

-

Honestly, I have absolutely no idea what this is. The bug just sort of bit me, so I wrote it up. I have a very vague idea of what the characters want to do, but I might end up surprising myself as much as anyone.

I've only done one Bleach one-shot before this, and the thought of creating a multi-chapter fic that already looks monstrous is making me very nervous, especially since it means that I'll have to learn all of the characters so much better. (Did I do Ukitake all right? I don't know much about him. And Byakuya?). I haven't followed Bleach for very long, I don't read the manga, just watch the anime, and I feel like I know next to nothing!

But thanks for reading, and I hope to see you in the next chapter!


End file.
